The Way Of Dragon
by Akasuna Lucifer
Summary: Naga  Agung yang tertidur akan memilih reinkarnasinya pada 8 manusia yang telah terpilih dan memiliki kekuatan masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Of Dragon**

**By : Lucifer Echizen**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy & Romace**

**Summary** : Dikisahkan, Naga Agung yang tertidur akan memilih reinkarnasinya pada 8 manusia yang telah terpilih dan memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Jika sudah mencapai waktunya Naga Agung akan terbangun dan membuat kekacauan di dunia. Saat itu sang terpilih dari 8 manusia itu akan bergabung dengan Naga Agung sehingga akan meredam amukannya dan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

**Chapter 1** : The Legend

Ini adalah dunia sihir, dimana para manusianya hampir seluruhnya pengguna sihir. Sihir di dunia ini terbagi atas 3 macam sihir. Sihir elemen atau Element Magic yaitu sihir yang menggunakan seluruh elemen yang ada di bumi ini. Sihir menggunakan alat, atau Tool Magic, yaitu sihir dengan menggunakan alat-alat, pengguna sihir ini membutuhkan berbagai macam alat yang digunakan untuk perantara sihirnya. Sihir perubahan, atau Transformation Magic, yaitu sihir dengan mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi 'sesuatu' yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Di dunia ini pun ada sebuah legenda yang diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Legenda itu disebut dengan 'The Way Of Dragon'. Naga adalah makhluk suci yang dihormati. Dalam legenda itu dikisahkan bahwa dunia ini dikuasai oleh sang Naga Agung, naga dari segala naga. Naga tersebut tertidur di dimensi yang berbeda dari manusia, setiap 17 tahun, Naga itu akan terbangun dan membuat kekacauan di dunia, untuk meredam kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Naga Agung dan kembali menidurkannya, diperlukan seorang 'Dragon Slayer', yaitu murid dari Naga elemen, serta merupakan reinkarnasi dari Naga Agung. Yang terpilih akan bergabung dengan Naga Agung dan menidurkannya untuk 17 tahun mendatang. Dan saat ini sudah 16 tahun sejak Naga Agung terkahir kali bangkit, legenda itu akan kembali terulang.

"Elemen angin, twin blade !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut spike kuning mirip duren, kemudian muncul dua pedang di kedua tangannya bersiap menerjang pemuda raven yang berada di depannya.

"Elemen petir, shock sword !" pemuda raven yang akan diserang oleh pemuda spike itu juga memunculkan pedang tipis yang memiliki getaran-getaran listrik di tepiannya.

Tringg ! Crash ! Trang ! Suara kedua pedang beda elemen tersebut menjadi backsound suasana arena latihan Konoha Magic Academy.

"Elemen petir, shock wave !" teriak pemuda raven tersebut, seketika itu muncul seperti getaran-getaran elekteromagnetik yang menyerang pemuda spike.

"Elemen angin, tornado !" pemuda spike tadi mencoba menahan gelombang itu dengan memunculkan pusaran angin yang besar sehingga debu, sampah, dedaunan, dan batuan terbawa angin tersebut. Saat gelombang tersebut terbawa ke dalam pusaran tersebut, perlahan pusaran tersebut menghilang.

"Hah..ha..hah.. Hebat juga kau Dobe !" ucap pria raven pada pemuda spike yang dipanggil Dobe itu di sela-sela nafasnya yang menderu.

"Hah...ah.. Kau pikir hanya kau yang berkembang Teme !" pemuda pirang –yang dipanggil Dobe- itu juga memasang tampak mengejek dan tak mau kalah, sama seperti pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme itu.

"Mau lanjut ?" tantang pria reven itu. Dan dibalas oleh seringaian oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu Shikamaru ?" tanya gadis dengan rambut pinknya yang mencolok.

"Hoaaamm.. tak apa.." jawab pemuda nanas yang tadi dipanggil Shikamaru ngasal.

"Naruto-kun.." gumam gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil menatap pemuda pirang dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Kedua pemuda itu segera saling menerjang tanpa menyadari sosok yang berdiri di sisi lain arena -tepatnya halaman belakang KMA sih-

"Elemen angin, taring naga ang-.."

"Elemen petir, taring naga pet-.."

"Elemen api, penjara api ! Elemen tanah, penjara tanah !" ucap sosok itu kemudian menghampiri kedua pemuda yang terbelenggu penjara –si pirang tanah, si raven api- dan tampak kesal karena duelnya diganggu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hah ? Sasuke ! Naruto !" bentak sosok itu pada kedua pemuda yang mematung mengetahui bahwa duelnya diketahui senseinya. Kemudian sosok itu melihat sekeliling mendapati bebarapa remaja sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.

"Shikamaru ! Kau yang paling tua disini ! Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya !" omel pria itu pada Shikamaru yang masih sempat-sempatnya tidur padahal ada pertarungan dahsyat di depannya. "Sakura, jangan katakan kau sudah memperingatkan mereka dengan kata-kata, kau tahu itu tak mempan kan !" orang yang merupakan sensei mereka itu menoleh pada gadis pink yang baru saja akan angkat bicara dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu pada temanmu yang sedang aku omeli Ino !" omel sensei mereka berlanjut pada gadis pirang yang menatap gadis yang dipanggil Sakura dengan tatapan 'Sukurin kau forehead !'. "Hinata, apa ada yang salah dengan jarimu sehingga kau memainkannya ?" tanya pria –yang kita ketahui bernama Kakashi ini- pada gadis yang sedang memainkan jarinya gugup dan takut juga terkena omelan senseinya, dan ternyata benar.

"Dan Sai.." Kakashi menghentikan omelannya, menunggu pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu menoleh. Akhirnya sai menoleh. "Kenapa kau malah asik-asikan melukis ?" bentaknya dengan suara yang lebih nyaring dari yang tadi. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh.

Kakashi tak habis pikir, kenapa anak didiknya bisa sperti ini. Bolos kelas dan malah berkelahi –Naruto dan Sasuke- serta melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

"Dan kalian berdua !" Kakashi menatap tajam duo Teme-Dobe itu. Naruto sudah panas dingin melihat tatapan Kakashi sementara Sasuke tetap stay cool, padahal berada di penjara api yang notabene panas itu.

"Kenapa kalian pakai kemampuan 'itu' ?" tanya Kakashi intens menatap safir dan onyx itu bergantian.

"Hehe.. Kami hanya kelepasan sensei," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya.." ucap Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala heran. Mari kita tinjau yang dimaksud dengan 'kalian'

**Nama : Namikaze Naruto**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : 6**

**Elemen : Angin**

**Deskripsi : murid langsung dari Ventus, naga angin. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan spike, bermata Blue Saphire, dan dengan 3 guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Sifatnya ceria, ramah, ceroboh dan bodoh. Sihirnya yaitu memanipulasi angin, udara, dan uap sesukanya. Anak dari Minato dan Kushina Namikaze, pemilik Namikaze Magic Guild yang tersohor karena bisnis alat-alat magicnya. Namun sayang, klannya musnah dan hilang dari sejarah. Tapi hal ini tentu saja tidak lantas membuat Naruto terpuruk. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan spike, bermata Blue Saphire, dan dengan 3 guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Sifatnya ceria, ramah, ceroboh dan bodoh. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu angin, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

**Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : 6**

**Elemen : petir **

**Deskripsi : murid dari Voltrooz, naga petir. Pemuda dengan perawakan mendekati sempurna, wajah tampan, badan tegap, kulit putih pucat, rambut emo model chiken butt, seta mata onyx yang dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Sifatnya dingin, pendiam, dan suatu saat dapat 'meledak'. Sihirnya yaitu memanipulasi petir, gelombang, dan listrik. Anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, pemilik saham besar dalam pembangunan Konoha City. **

**Mempunyai seorang kakak yang hilang entah kemana. Hilangnya kakak Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan klannya yang juga dimusnahkan sama halnya dengan klan Naruto. Menurut penyelidikan yang dilakukan pemerintah Konoha, dugaan sementara bahwa kakak Sasuke-lah yang melakukan pembantaian terhadap klannya sendiri. Itu sebabnya Sasuke menjadi dingin. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu petir, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

**Nama : Nara Shikamaru**

**Umur : 18**

**Level : 7**

**Elemen : kegelapan**

**Deskripsi : murid dari Darkus, naga kegelapan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam dikuncir nanas, seta anting di telinga. Sifatnya hanya satu yang khas, yaitu pemalas sejati. Sihirnya yaitu memanipulasi bayangan dan ahli dalam kegalapan. Murid KMA yang tercerdas karena memiliki IQ 200. Anak dari Nara Shikaku, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu kegalapan, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

**Nama : Sai**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : -**

**Elemen : unknown**

**Deskripsi : pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Sifatnya pendiam, dan yang khas darinya adalah dia suke tersenyum aneh dan sulit diartikan. Belum diketahui jenis sihir khasnya karena mungkin kekuatannya masih belum bangkit. Tidak ingat tentang masa kecilnya sampai dia berusia 6 tahun. Dan kemudian diangkat cucu oleh Danzo, komandan militer yang kabarnya akan melakukan kudeta.**

**Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : 5**

**Elemen : air**

**Deskripsi : murid dari Aquos, naga air. Gadis manis nan imut berambut indigo panjang dan bermata amethyst. Sifatnya pemalu, lembut, dan sopan. Sihirnya apalagi kalau bukan memanipulasi air. Putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga, pemilik Hyuuga Corp. Pebisnis sukses yang bergerak di bidang mantra-matra sihir. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu air, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

**Nama : Haruno Sakura**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : 5**

**Elemen : tanah**

**Deskripsi : murid dari Subteros, naga tanah. Gadis cantik jelita berambut soft pink dan bermata hijau emerald. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun minus bodoh dan ditambah pemarah. Putri dari pemimpin klan Haruno, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Ahli pengobatan. Sihirnya yaitu bisa memanispulasi batu, tanah, dan bumi. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu tanah, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

**Nama : Yamanaka Ino**

**Umur : 17**

**Level : 5**

**Elemen : tanaman**

**Deskripsi : murid dari Treants, naga tanaman. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dikuncir kuda, karana kecantikannya, dia Sakura dan Hinata dianggap ratu sekolah. Sihirnya merupakan sihir kehidupan, mengapa ? karena Ino bisa memanipulasi tanaman sesukanya dan kapanpun di butuhkannya. Semakin besar kekuatannya apabila menggunakan elemen alam yaitu tanaman, dengan syarat elemen tersebut harus benar-benar dari alam.**

"Kalian ini apa tidak tahu resikonya apabila ada orang lain yang mengetahui identitas dari kedua orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya memberitahukan identitasnya hah ?" tanya Kakashi pada ketuju muridnya yang kini berbaris rapi.

"Salah satu, jawab pertanyaanku !" pinta Kakashi pada muridnya.

"Mereka sudah kuperi-.." kalimat Sakura terhenti karena Kakashi menatapnya tajam seolah megatakan 'itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan'. "Baik Kakashi sensei." Lanjutnya.

"Yah, kami tahu sensei, kami akan ditangkap oleh penyihir lain, akan dipenjara entah itu oleh pemerintah ataupun organisasi terselubung –yang mengetahui tentang kami- yang menginginkan kekuatan, sambil menunggu waktu sang naga agung bangkit dan selanjutnya akan sangat merepotkan.." terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalian sudah tahu, kenapa malah memamerkannya ?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua manusia yang menyebabkan hal ini.

"Ini gara-gara si Teme yang tak mau mengalah dan malah memakai jurus naga," Naruto menatap Sasuke, yang di tatap malah balas menatap sehingga timbul semacam percikan-percikan listrik diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn. Apa katamu Dobe ! Bukannya-…"

"CUKUP !" kalimat Sasuke terhenti karena Kakshi terlebih dahulu membentak mereka. "Dasar kalian berdua bebal !" omelnya. "Kalian aku hukum membersihkan Unicorn sekalian kandangnya !" perintah Kakashi mutlak yang diakhiri oleh helaan nafas dari Naruto.

"Dan sisanya, kembali ke kelas sekarang juga !" perintah Kakashi.

"Baik sensei !" jawab mereka bertujuh kompak.

**======TWOD======**

"Kau sih Teme ! Tau-tau sudah mengeluarkan taring naga petir !" omel Naruto yang sedang mengelap bulu unicorn.

"Berisik Dobe ! Kau juga !" balas Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mati-matian memegangi unicorn yang malah lonjak-lonjak terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke, sepertinya unicorn ini perempuan..

"Kau duluan !" teriak Naruto.

"Baka Dobe ! Kau juga ikut-ikutan !" Sasuke memelototi Naruto.

"Oh, jadi mau nantang lagi ya ?" tanya Naruto yang kini juga memelototi Sasuke. Jadinya mereka main pelotot-pelototan.

"Boleh !" balas Sasuke diiringi seringai mematikannya. Dan Bletak !

Dua buah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala mereka berdua. Anko Mitarashi, sensei mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas hewan-hewan magis menjitak mereka. Dua kedutan telah terbentuk di kening Anko yang diketahui ternyata kekasih Kakashi ini.

"Kalian mau bekerja atau apa ?" bentaknya. Benar-benar pasangan yang suka membentak.

"Maaf sensei," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersama.

"Haahh…"Anko menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah kumaafkan, sekarang kerja yang benar !" perintahnya. "Baik sensei !" jawab mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, muncul percikan-percikan listrik antara mereka berdua, kemudian saling membuang muka.

**======TWOD======**

"Kakashi-sensei mana sih ?" ujar Sakura bosan menanti senseinya yang memang keahliannya terlambat itu. "Kita disuruh menunggu disini, sementara yang lainnya enak sudah pulang, tapi kenapa malah dia sendiri yang tidak ada !" omel Sakura.

"Te-tenang Sakura, se-seperti tidak tahu ke-kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Huh !" Sakura tetap mengomel. "Hinata, Sakura memang seperti itu !" Ino angkat bicara juga.

Brakk ! Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, munculah duo troublemaker yang tampak kusut dan berantakan. Sontak semua penghuni kelas yang tersisa menahan tawa melihat kondisi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kenapa dengan penampilan kalian hah ?" tanya Ino.

"Huh ! Ini gara-gara Anko-sensei yang senang melihat kerja kami yang bagus dan malah menyuruh untuk sekalian membersihkan kandang Griffin," jawab Naruto diselingi gumaman-gumaman tak jelas mengutuk senseinya itu.

"Selamat siang anak-anak !" ucap seseorang yang nyelonong begitu saja memasuki kelas tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Maaf tadi aku terlambat, tadi ada penjual sayur yang tersesat dan-…" Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya karena keburu di teriyaki oleh anak muridnya –minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tidur-

"Bohong !" ucap Sakura, Ino dan Naruto. Kakashi hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ah, kalian juga sudah ada ya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan.." Kakashi memberi jeda dan sedikit menahan tawanya. "Ada apa dengan penampilan kalian ? Aku tidak menyuruh kalian memberantakkan diri bukan ?" tanyanya tanpa dosa dan memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"DIAM !" ucap mereka berdua pada senseinya yang menyebalkan, ralat, amat sangat menyebalkan itu-menurut mereka-

"Kalian sudah tahu kenapa kupanggil kemari ?" tanya Kakashi, pandangan matanya berubah serius. Mereka semua menggelang. "Ah, baiklah, kalian tentu sudah tahu legenda yang sudah kuceritakan bukan ?" tanyanya lagi. Mereka mengangguk. "Jadi, Ino, katakan padaku apa ada yang masih belum sempurna pada legenda itu kaitannya dengan kalian ?" tanya Kakashi memandang intens Ino.

"Emm.. kita masih belum menemukan dua murid dragon lagi, benar kan sensei ?" jawab Ino, tepatnya tanya balik. "Benar." Balas Kakashi.

"Jadi, aku punya misi untuk kalian, kira-kira misi apa yang akan kuberikan hmm, Sai ?" tanya Kakashi yang berganti memadang Sai.

"Mencari dua orang sisanya ?" jawab Sai agak ragu. "Tepat." Jawab Kakashi, pandangannya teralih pada Naruto yang mengacungkan jarinya.

"Sensei, aku ingin bertanya," ucap Naruto. "Ya, silahkan." Balas Kakashi.

"Bukankah kita ada Sai ? Kenapa kita harus mencari dua lagi ? Satu orang lagi sudah cukup kan ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan –bodohnya memang tak bisa dihilangkan ya-

"Apa ?" ketus Naruto menyadari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan kedua anak didiknya yang tidak akur itu.

"Huh !" keduanya saling membuang muka. "Baiklah Naruto, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf Sai," Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Sai. Sai hanya memberikan senyum anehnya. Kakashi merasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan pada anak muridnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Sai itu masih belum tahu kekuatannya." Naruto mengangguk. "Dan bahkan bisa jadi Sai bukan 'yang terpilih' seperti kalian. Jadi,-" Kakashi mencoba memberi jeda. Naruto dkk mengrenyitkan keningnya.

"Jadi apa sensei ? Jangan bilang kalau Sai dikeluarkan dari kelompok ini ?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru juga menuntut jawaban dari senseinya itu.

"Hahaha.. tidak bodoh ! Kenapa aku harus berlaku demikian hanya dengan alasan sepele ? Lagipula Sai sudah banyak tahu tentang kalian," jawab Kakashi santai.

'Oh, baguslah' batin mereka bertujuh.

"Untuk kali ini, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sai !" ucap Kakashi tegas. Yang merasa dipanggil namanya terkesiap dan bangun dari tidurnya –you know who-

"Kalian kutugaskan ke Suna untuk menyelidiki apakah ada Dragon Slayer yang lain di desa itu." Sambung Kakashi.

"Baik sensei !" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Sementara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kalian akan latih tanding !" ucap Kakashi diiringi seringaian Naruto dan Sasuke, tampaknya mereka juga sudah tidak sabar untuk adu ilmu dan mereka tampaknya suka dengan misi mereka sendiri. Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa bertukar pandang, 'Sepertinya halaman belakang akan rusak lagi' batin mereka bersama.

TBC

**Selesai sudah chapter satunya. Maaf kalo pendek –bungkuk-bungkukin badan-. Tentang ceritanya, Keep or Delete ? Maaf, kenalkan saya author baru dan lama di FFn. Sebenarnya dahulu saya adalah author, namun gulung tikar –kagak ada yang nanya !- karena saya belum mengetahui seluk beluk FFn, jadi saya memutuskan menjadi penikmat saja. Namun hasrat masa muda saya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi –Gai sensei mode on!- Saya memutuskan kembali menjadi Author dengan akun baru. Entah apa yang saya perbuat ini benar arau salah, dengan membuat fic pertama multi chap. Nah, karena status saya sebagai kouhai disini, jadi saya mohon para senpai membimbing saya dengan sebaik mungkin dengan review-review yang sangat berarti untuk saya pribadi. Ah, dan lagi ada permintaah nih, kalo boleh bisa jelasin dong singkatan-singkatan seperti AU, OOC, OC, CANNON, dan warning-warning yang lain. Karena saya sudah membuat akun, saya bisa nge fav story atau author lain kan senpai ? Karena jujur sampai saat ini, meski telah membaca berbagai macam fic, saya tetap tidak faham. Karena saya sudah membuat akun, saya bisa nge-fav story atau author lain kan senpai ? Satu kata terakhir…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Lucifer Log Ot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter :**

"Untuk kali ini, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sai !" ucap Kakashi tegas.

"Kalian kutugaskan ke Suna untuk menyelidiki apakah ada Dragon Slayer yang lain di desa itu." Sambung Kakashi.

"Baik sensei !" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Sementara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kalian akan latih tanding !" ucap Kakashi diiringi seringaian Naruto dan Sasuke, tampaknya mereka juga sudah tidak sabar untuk adu ilmu.

**The Way Of Dragon**

**By : Akasuna Lucifer**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy & Romace**

**Warning : Miss Typo, ****AU, maybe OOC**

**Summary** : Dikisahkan, Naga Agung yang tertidur akan memilih reinkarnasinya pada 8 manusia yang telah terpilih dan memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Jika sudah mencapai waktunya Naga Agung akan terbangun dan membuat kekacauan di dunia. Saat itu sang terpilih dari 8 manusia itu akan bergabung dengan Naga Agung sehingga akan meredam amukannya dan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

**Chapter 2** : New Mission

Suasana KMA tampak sepi, mungkin karena hari ini banyak murid yang sedang tugas maupun misi, entah disengaja atau tidak oleh pihak sekolah untuk memberikan keleluasaan bagi 7 murid khusus KMA untuk latihan. Terlihat dua laki-laki, dan satu perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanan jauh. "Shikamaru, apa kita benar-benar sanggup melaksanakan misi ini ?" tanya Ino ragu sambil mengepack barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Shikamaru menguap, seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya belanja-belanja tak jelas seperti itu ?" balas Shikamaru ketus.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal dikatai temannya itu, "Huh ! Kau sendiri kalau tidak tidur ya melihat awan, kurang kerjaan,"omel Ino, walaupun Ino sendiri senang mengetahui kalau Shikamaru menaruh sedikit perhatian padanya. Kau menggembungkan pipimu sebal atau karana senang sih ?

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," lerai Sai sambil tersenyum. Meski tersenyum, Sai sedikit merasa tidak suka kalau kedekatan Ino dan Shikamaru, meski lewat perdebatan kecil.

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat ya ?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink pada ketiga temannya yang sedang bersiap-siap. Kedatangan gadis itu diikuti kedua pemuda, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke seperti biasa memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya, sementara Naruto menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya –mode santai- menyusul di belakang mereka Hinata.

"Bukannya Kakashi-sensei tidak menentukan kalian kapan berangkatnya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang sih, Kakashi-sensei tidak menentukan kapan berangkatnya, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan lagi, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hei, kok tumben seorang Shikamaru yang biasanya malas-malasan sekarang ingin cepat-cepat ? Iya kan Teme ?" tanya Naruto menggoda Shikamaru. Sementara yang digoda memasang tampang bosan, kembali seperti awal sepertinya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Hei-hei, itu tidak biasa Shikamaru, pasti ada kaitannya orang yang akan kau temui, memangnya siapa dia Shikamaru ?" tanya Sakura memasang tampang menggoda semenggoda Naruto.

"Huh ! Kenapa sih pertanyaan kalian sepertinya memojokanku, merepotkan. Dia hanya teman lama kok !" jawab Shikamaru acuh. Ino merasakan keanehan dari jawaban Shikamaru tadi.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya teman di Suna ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Huh ! Bukan urusanmu Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan.

"Hehe.. pasti ada apa-apanya dibal-.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Kulihat tadi kalian sedang packing, benar mau berangkat sekarang, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya sensei," jawab Ino, ditambah anggukan Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalian bawa Griffin ya, untuk mempercepat kalian sampai," saran Kakashi. Sai angkat bicara, "Tidak perlu sensei, kami tidak mau terlihat mencolok."

Kakashi mengrenyit,"Jadi kalian jalan kaki ?" Ino, Sai, dan Shikamaru mengangguk. "Benar sensei, sekalian kami bisa latihan juga," tambah Ino.

**======TWOD======**

Mereka semua plus Kakashi berjalan menuju gerbang KMA. "Jaga diri kalian !" pesan Kakashi.

"Jangan ceroboh ya !" ucap Naruto. "Kau pikir mereka sepertimu Dobe ?" celetuk Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Hati-hati ya." Hinata akhirnya juga bersuara. "Ganbatte Ino-pig !" ucap Sakura yang merangkul Ino, "Ceritakan jika kau sudah pulang ya," tambahnya.

"Diam kau forehead !" omel Ino namun semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipi putihnya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kami pergi dulu !" ucap Shikamaru langsung melengos berjalan di depan Sai dan Ino. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kakashi menatap punggung temannya –dan muridnya- yang sedang menjalankan misinya sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Nah, selanjutnya kalian berempat, kerjakan misi kalian sendiri !" perintah Kakashi menatap keempat orang yang sedang saling pandang dengan maksud yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menantikannya.." Sasuke menyeringai pada rival abadinya itu.

"Begitu pun aku, Teme.." ucap Naruto yang juga menyeringai.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya." Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai adu tinju. Hinata hanya terkikik memandang ketiga sahabatnya itu.

**======TWOD======**

"Elemen petir, Blitz !" sekujur tubuh Sasuke terselimuti oleh listrik dan dengan secepat kilat menerjang Naruto dari arah belakang.

Bwushh ! Ternyata yang diserang Sasuke hanya kloning Naruto yang terbuat dari angin.

"Jangan hanya menghindar terus Dobe," ledek Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura terus saja memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sudah tahu kan siapa yang memperhatikan siapa ?

"Sa-sakura, apa kita ti-tidak membantu mereka ?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ide bagus Hinata ! Ayo !" ajak Sakura yang menarik Hinata ke tengah lapangan.

"Elemen angin, wind slash !" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebelah kanan Sasuke memunculkan semacam sayatan angin vertical dan tajam. Sasuke yang memang refleknya bagus langsung melompat menghindar.

"Elemen petir Thunderbolt !" Sasuke memunculkan tombak petir yang langsung menuju Naruto yang sedang tidak dalam posisi bagus untuk menghindar.

"Cih ! Sial !" umpat Naruto. Terlintas sebuah ide di benak Naruto. "Elemen angin, Wind Shield !" Naruto mencoba menahan serangan Sasuke dengan tameng angin di tangan kirinya. Sedang Sasuke terus mencoba untuk menjebol pertahanan Naruto.

Sasuke menghilangkan tombaknya, dan mencoba menendang Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Seringai jelas tampak di wajah pemuda pirang ini, idenya sepertinya berhasil. "Elemen angin, wind ball !" ucapnya lalu memunculkan bola pusaran angin dari tangan kanannya. Sasuke terkejut, bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dengan strategi si baka Dobe.

"Kena kau sekarang Teme.." gumam Naruto. Bola angin itu tepat mengenai perut Sasuke, menyebabkan Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter. Tak hanya itu, Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan kedua pedang kembarnya.

"Ini yang terakhir !" Naruto menyatukan kedua pedangnya dan membuat kedua tangannya terangkat membentuk sudut 30 derajat lurus dengan kepalanya dan memutar badannya sehingga seperti pusaran angin mini dan runcing –seperti gatsuganya kiba itu lho-

Saat hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tubuh Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari serangan Naruto, muncul tembok tanah yang kuat melindungi Sasuke. Akhirnya putaran Naruto berhenti. Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan dinding di depannya, 'Earth wall ? Sakura ?' batin mereka bersamaan. Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Elemen tanah, bullet rock !" ucap Sakura. Kemudian dinding tersebut runtuh dan dari reruntuhan itu muncul peluru yang berdiameter 5 cm menyerang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindari setiap peluru itu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang dua lawan satu ya ?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir. Naruto baru saja hendak menyerang kembali namun Sasuke lebih dahulu muncul dari reruntuhan dinding dengan blitznya dan sukses menendang wajah Naruto. Naruto terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dan akan menabrak dinding pembatas arena jika saja..

"Elemen air, aquin loss !" Hinata mencoba mencegah Naruto menghantam dinding dengan memunculkan dinding air bertentakel. Tentakel tersebut menahan tangan dan kaki Naruto sementara dinding air dibuat lunak untuk menahan punggung Naruto.

"Hinata ?" Naruto menatap Hinata, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Baiklah, sekarang adil, dua lawan dua !" ucap Naruto dan dengan anggukan dari Hinata –yang artinya persetujuan- langsung menyerang duo pink dan biru dongker itu.

Serangan demi serangan beda elemen terus dilancarkan oleh murid-murid dari naga legendaris itu. Dari mulai pedang angin dan petir, tameng batu, tombak angin, cambuk air, peluru tanah, tombak petir, dan sebagainya. Namun disini tampak Hinata yang sudah kelelahan.

Sasuke mencoba menyerang Naruto yang fokus menjebol dinding tanah Sakura, namun Hinata mencoba melindungi Naruto dengan cambuk airnya dan menjerat Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke yang basah dengan air dari Hinata malah tersengat listriknya sendiri. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum, sementara Sakura menatap khawatir.

"Kuso !" umpat Sasuke kesal. Kemudian dia menerjang dengan blitznya menuju Naruto. Naruto sempat menghindar, namun malangnya kepalan raksasa dan sekeras batu Sakura keburu menghantamnya. Hinata yang mengetahui itu segera membuat dinding pelindung seperti sebelumnya, namun karena kuatnya hantaman Sakura, dinding itu jebol dan Naruto Hinata basah kuyup.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakannya, "Elemen petir, zap cannon !" Sasuke menembakkan bola yang mirip dengan punya Naruto –namun elemen petir- pada Naruto dan Hinata. Seperti yang kita tahu, jika kita basah kemudian dialiri listrik, apa yang terjadi ? Naruto dan Hinata tersengat listrik dan gosong.

"Kami menang Naruto, week.." ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hn, baka Dobe !" tambah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melengos pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun !" Diikuti Sakura.

"Haaahh.." Naruto menghela nafas. "Akhirnya aku harus kalah," tambahnya sambil melirik Hinata yang menunduk.

"Kalau saja tadi pertahananmu sekuat Sakura-chan, Hinata. Pasti akan lain lagi hasilnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Coba tadi aku bekerja sama dengan Sakura-chan, pasti si Teme kalah telak." Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Hinata tercengang, air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipi putih dan chubbynya.

"Ma-maaf Na-naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terheran-heran.

"Hei Hinata, Hei !" teriak Naruto, mencoba menghentikan Hinata. Dia sempat melihat air bening di pipi Hinata. Sempat ia bingung, itu air mata atau cipratan air bekas sihir elemen air Hinata.

"Ya sudahalah.." ucap Naruto tak memperhatikan gadis indigo yang baru saja dibuat menangis olehnya. Naruto berjalan santai menuju Sakura dan Sasuke yang –menurutnya- menuju kantin KMA.

**======TWOD======**

"Yo Sakura-chan, Teme," sapa Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang meminum jus strawberry dan tomat. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh pada asal suara yang menyapa mereka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Naruto, kenapa sendiri ? Mana Hinata ?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk jusnya.

"Entahlah Sakura-chan, tadi setelah latihan kita, dia tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja." Naruto duduk disebelah kanan Sakura sambil menompang dagu bosan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi ?" tanya Sakura kini sambil menatap sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya mengatakan yang aku rasakan." Jawab Naruto. Dahi Sakura mengkerut sedikit. "Maksudmu ?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya bilang, kalau saja kau tadi yang jadi teman setimku, pasti aku akan bisa mengalahkan si Teme," jelas Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sasuke.

"Mustahil Dobe." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Tak dia hiraukan pandangan horror Naruto dan malah menyeringai, "Siapapun partnermu, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku," tambahnya.

"Lalu apa lagi ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku hanya bilang, kalau kau lebih kuat dari Hinata, Sakura-chan. Coba saja dia bisa sedikit lebih kuat," tambah Naruto sambari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, 'Kenapa Sakura-chan harus sama si baka Teme sih ?' batin Naruto.

Bletak ! Sakura sukses menjitak kapala Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Kalau bisa Naruto bayangkan, muncul tanduk dan ekor yang ujungnya berbentuk anak panah, seperi Sakura-Devil.

"Aduhh.. Sakit Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menjitakku sih ?" erang Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena baru saja dihantam Sakura.

"Baka ! Kau tak tahu yang kau lakukan itu menyakiti Hinata bodoh !" bentaknya pada Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Coba kau pikir ! Mana ada seorang wanita yang mau dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita lain ! Apalagi kau juga sempat meremehkannya !" omel Sakura. Sasuke sendiri sampai berkeringat melihat 'ledakan' Sakura pada Naruto. Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, marahnya seorang wanita –Sakura disini- bisa lebih berbahaya ketimbang pukulan sihir pamungkas naga milik Naruto atau Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan, yang kubilang tadi kenyataan bukan ?" elak Naruto. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin Naruto sudah mencapai tingkat kebodohan mendekati 90 persen.

"Kau benar Naruto, tapi cukup kau simpan dalam hati saja ucapanmu yang tadi." Sakura kembali duduk di anatara kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikan tingkah kedua temannya, kembali meneguk habis jus tomatnya.

"Kenapa ? Bukannya bagus Sakura-chan, itu kan bisa memacu semangatnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat ?" Naruto masih tidak menerima kata-kata Sakura yang menyelahkannya.

"Itu kalau yang jadi Hinata kau Dobe," Sasuke angkat bicara. Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun benar Naruto, kalau yang di posisi Hinata itu kau, maka akan seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Hinata itu lembut, kata-katamu tadi terlalu keras untuk gadis selembut Hinata," ucap Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian pada sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Hmm.." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, mencoba menelaah maksud Sakura.

"Jadi-" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto kembali menatap Sakura intens, "Jadi apa Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jadi, setelah ini kau harus meminta maaf pada Hinata," lanjut Sakura dengan pandangan horror seolah mengatakan –ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah-.

"Haaah.. Baiklah Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto pasrah, tidak mau gadis yang disukainya dari dulu itu menghantamkan elemen tanah lagi padanya.

"Bagus." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

TBC

Yakk..sudah selesai chap 2 nya, pendek ya senpai-senpai ? gomen-gomen –bungkuk-bungkuk-, buat chap selanjutnya akan aku panjangin deh.. ^^v waa..reviewnya lumayan, jadi tetep aku lanjutin dah ficku ini semoga kedepan bisa lebih baik lagi..

Sebelum lupa, aku ucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1432 H buat yang muslim –plakk ! gampared by reader, readers : telat goblok-

Bales review dulu aja deh, buat yang gak log in, trus aku juga minta maav baru bisa PM ke senpai-senpai yang log in barengan ama publishnya chap ini, dikarenakan ada urusan yang penting, nah ini baru bisa publish sekaligus balas review..

**Yamanaka Chika** : makasih..mkasih.. aa.. tapi aku masih belum jadi senpai..aku juga orang baru di sini.. haha.. terus ikutin aja, ntar pasti ketauan kok 2 sisanya. Iya, ntar pasti aku update rutin, sekarang masih belum bisa kayanya.

**Gui Gui** : salam kenal juga.. makasih.. iya, mereka mau jalanin misi tingkat A mungkin, hehe.. Hoho.. tenang saja ntar pasti ketahuan siapa yang terpilih sisanya.

**Namikaze Resta **: sankyu..

WWAAAA... yang review lumayan, dan banyak juga yang log ini, yooo.. –rep gaya hachibi-

Yang anymous juga nggak masalah kok, yang penting review dulu aja.

**Lucifer Log Out**


End file.
